dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
2018 BET Hip Hop Awards (fictional)
The 2018 BET Hip Hop Awards are a recognition ceremony held on October 16, 2018 at the Fillmore Miami Beach at Jackie Gleason Theater in Miami Beach, Florida. The nominations were announced on September 9, 2018. Drake led the BET Hip-Hop Awards 2018 with eleven nominations, followed by Cardi B with ten. Childish Gambino received six nomination, Travis Scott and Kendrick Lamar tied for five nominations, and Jay-Z (credited also as "The Carters" with Beyoncé in Album of the Year, Best Collabo, Duo or Group and Song of the Year categories) with four nominations. Cardi B was the biggest winner with four awards, including MVP of the Years and Hustler of the Year. Jay-Z, and Beyoncé followed with three awards, including Album of the Year and Song of the Year. XXXTentacion was the winner of Best Hip Hop New Artist. XXXTentacion's mother accepted his award on his behalf since he had been murdered months beforehand. Cyphers Beat and mix by DJ Mustard. Mix #3 by Erykah Badu. Mix #4 by DJ Mala Nominations and Winners Winners highlighted in Bold Best Hip Hop Video * DJ Mala featuring Nicki Minaj - "Hoes" * Childish Gambino – "This Is America" * Cardi B featuring Bad Bunny and J Balvin – "I Like It" * Drake – "God's Plan" * Kendrick Lamar featuring Rihanna – "Loyalty" * Migos featuring Drake – "Walk It Talk It" Hot Ticket Performer * DJ Khaled * Meek Mill * Kendrick Lamar * Travis Scott * City Girls Lyricist of the Year * Childish Gambino * Drake * J. Cole * Meek Mill * City Girls Video Director of the Year * Benny Boom * Dave Meyers & The Little Homies * Director X * Eif Rivera * Hiro Murai * Karena Evans DJ of the Year * Calvin Harris * DJ Drama * DJ Mala * DJ Envy * DJ Khaled * DJ Mustard Producer of the Year * Ben Billions * DJ Mustard * DJ Esco * Metro Boomin * Pharrell Williams MVP of the Year * City Girls * Lil Nas X * Cardi B * J. Cole * Iggy Azalea Single of the Year * "Apeshit" – Produced by Pharrell Williams (The Carters, Quavo and Offset) * "God's Plan" – Produced by Cardo, Young Exclusive and Boi-1da (Drake) * "I Like It" – Produced by Craig Kallman, JWhiteDidIt and Tainy (Cardi B featuring Bad Bunny and J Balvin) * "Nice for What" – Produced by Murda Beatz (Drake) * "This Is America" – Produced by Childish Gambino & Ludwig Göransson (Childish Gambino) Album of the Year * Cardi B – Invasion of Privacy * Drake – Scorpion * J. Cole – KOD * Migos – Culture II * The Carters - Everything Is Love Best New Hip Hop Artist * BlocBoy JB * Juice Wrld * Lil Baby * Rich the Kid * XXXTentacion Hustler of the Year * Nicki Minaj * DJ Khaled * Meek Mill * CardiB * Offset Made-You-Look Award (Best Hip Hop Style) * DJ Khaled * Cardi B * Ella Mai * Meek Mill * Bhad Bhabie Best Mixtape * BlocBoy JB – "Simi" * Juicy J – "Shut Da F* Up" * Lil Wayne – "Dedication 6: Reloaded" * Zoey Dollaz – "Sorry Not Sorry" * Future – "Beast Mode 2" Sweet 16: Best Featured Verseedit * 21 Savage– "Bartier Cardi" (Cardi B featuring 21 Savage ) * Cardi B– "MotorSport" (Migos featuring Cardi B and Nicki Minaj) * Drake– "Look Alive" (BlocBoy JB– featuring Drake) * Kendrick Lamar– "New Freezer" (Rich the Kid featuring Kendrick Lamar) * Nicki Minaj– "Big Bank" (YG feat. 2 Chainz, Big Sean & Nicki Minaj) Impact Track * Childish Gambino – "This Is America" * Dej Loaf & Leon Bridges – "Liberated" * Lecrae featuring Tori Kelly– "I'll Find You" * Meek Mill featuring Miguel – "Stay Woke " * N.E.R.D featuring Future – "1000" I Am Hip Hop Icon * Lil Wayne Category:Award shows